


Moth & Flame

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [38]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Devotion, Drama, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Melancholy, Music, Mutual Pining, Passion, Romance, Sad, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are irresistibly drawn to each other... but who is the moth, and who is the flame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth & Flame

* * *

 

This is a somewhat melancholy Hartwin mix, in which Harry and Eggsy are as tormented by their feelings as they are compelled by them. Harry is world-weary and unwilling to risk his heart, and Eggsy is still learning the difference between love and the fear of loss.

01.  **MS MR**  - Dark Doo Wop // 02.  **Arctic Monkeys**  - I Wanna Be Yours // 03.  **Chris Isaak**  - Wicked Game // 04.  **Aimee Mann**  - The Moth // 05.  **Glass Animals**  - Love Lockdown // 06.  **John Martyn**   - Glory Box // 07.  **Imagine Dragons**  - Hear Me // 08.  **The Antlers**  - I Don’t Want Love // 09.  **Air**  - Playground Love // 10.  **Mat Kearney**  - Ships In the Night // 11.  **Andrew Belle**  - In My Veins // 12.  **Phantogram**  - Never Going Home // 13.  **David Gray**  - This Year’s Love // 14.  **Years & Years** - Memo // 15.  **Angus & Julia Stone** - Draw Your Swords // 16.  **Arctic Monkeys**  - 505 // 17.  **Gotye**  - Eyes Wide Open // 18.  **TV On The Radio**  - Love Dog // 19.  **Nufrequency feat. Shara Nelson**  - Go That Deep (Charles Webster Remix) // 20.  **Puddle Of Mudd**  - Blurry // 21.  **Cary Brothers**  - Ride // 22.  **Grimes feat. Blood Diamonds**  - Go // 23.  **Future Islands**  - Balance // 24.  **David Guetta**  - Gettin’ Over You // 25.  **Crowded House**  - Don’t Dream It’s Over // 26.  **The Notwist**  - Consequence // 27.  **U2**  - With Or Without You // 28.  **Regina Spektor**  - Firewood // 29.  **Snow Patrol**  - Set The Fire To The Third Bar // 30.  **Ed Sheeran**  - Give Me Love

**(** [ **LISTEN** ](http://8tracks.com/saucery/moth-flame) **)**

* * *

 


End file.
